Mario and Luigi: Meteor Meltdown
Mario and Luigi: Meteor Meltdown is the 6th game in the Mario and Luigi franchise. In North America, the game is called Mario and Luigi: Meteor Meltdown, in Europe, the game is called, Mario and Luigi: Meteor Meltdown Bros. and in Japan the game is called, Mario and Luigi: Meteor Shower Meltdown. Story Starting a few days after Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam occurred, Mario and Luigi have been stressed out lately due to that insane paper adventure, also since there were two princesses that were kidnapped and they had to save both. The brothers try to take it easy but fail due to them thinking that the Princess was kidnapped. Mario tells Luigi he's going to Toad Town to get some groceries at the Toad-Mart. When Mario leaves his house, he is greeted by a Toad named "Tutoad" who gives tutorials about certain stuff. Tutoad asks Mario if he remembers some of his old moves like jumping and stuff, a tutorial starts if you choose "Yes," after the tutorial, Tutoad gives you a hammer and once again asks you if you remember how to use it. After the tutorial, Tutoad leaves. Mario reaches Toad Town and finds Toad-Mart, he gets some mushrooms but in the store, he sees a flier on the ground, it's for a vacation! Mario leaves his groceries and runs back to his house. Luigi is on the couch sleeping, so Mario wakes him up by slamming him with his hammer. Luigi wakes up surprised and confused. Mario shows Luig i the flier and Luigi is shocked. The brothers jump for joy and they run to Princess Peach. When Mario and Luigi get to Princess Peach's castle, they go up to her and ask her if she wants to come. She says "Yes," but she needs somebody to watch the kingdom. She decides to pick her good friend, Toady, to watch the kingdom while she's gone. Princess Peach then books the tickets for the people attending the trip. A few days later, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Egadd, Toadsworth, and some toads board the blimp to get to the vacation place. When the blimp leaves, Bowser looks through a telescope Kamek hooked up for him and sees that the Mario Bros and Princess Peach are leaving. Bowser gets really angry that nobody invited him, but he is also mad that he cannot kidnap the Princess! So, Bowser makes his minions make him a blimp for him and the koopalings and Bowser Jr. The blimp gets made and Bowser, the koopalings, and Bowser Jr, and some minions board the blimp and they fly off! On Mario's blimp, named the, Mushroom Float, Princess Peach asks Mario what the "vacation island" is actually called. Mario looks at the flier and tells the Princess, the island is called, "Sunset Island," Egadd is surprised and tells Mario that Sunset Island isn't the type of island you'd expect for a vacation, apparently the place has some dark history and that chaotic stuff goes on there. Mario is surprised and Luigi gets scared, thankfully though, they both calm down and the Princess says that they're gonna have a nice vacation and nothing will go wrong! Or will it go wrong? Finally! The Mushroom Float lands at Sunset Island! Everyone boards off the blimp and look around. The island looks beautiful! Princess Peach is confused on what Egadd said since it looked like nothing was wrong, Egadd just told the Princess to wait for it to happen. A toad welcomes Mario and the gang to Sunset Island and guides them to a hotel called, "Scarlet Hens," which was named after one of the founders of the island. The toad brings them into the hotel where they are greeted by President Sunny, the president of the Island. Sunny welcomes Mario and the gang to their island and Sunny says that he's a huge fan of the Mario Bros and that he's been watching their adventures since he was a youngster. Sunny asks them if they can meet him at the capital of Sunset Island. Mario and Luigi agree. After Mario and the gang are done unpacking their stuff, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Egadd head to the capital of Sunset Island which is Sunny-Side-Up (egg joke). Once they get there, Sunny brings them into the capital and Sunny brings them to a top-secret room, filled with gadjets and technology stuff. Egadd is impressed by the advanced technology and tries out some of the computers. Sunny said that Sunset Island is under dark times and that something insane is gonna happen in the near future. Sunny says that a meteor is heading towards Sunset Island, if the meteor hits the island, the island will go ka-boom and some areas of the world will face devastating effects, one of these areas is the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone is shocked and Princess Peach asks how they can stop the meteor. Sunny says that their scientists have been conducting research and found out that the meteor is Mortomia, an extremely rare type of rock only found in space, but it's very powerful. There two ways to destroy Mortomia, one being to find "Great Sun Stones" which will make a force powerful enough to destroy the meteor into bits, the other is basically impossible; long ago before the solar system was even made, there was a spirit that mde Mortomia to create planets faster and easier, that spirit made it so that him, the spirit, can destroy the rock to prevent planets from being destroyed by meteors and asteroids. Though, the spirit is most likely a legend created by the Ancient Toads. Mario says that him and Luigi will find the Great Sun Stones, but Luigi says he doesn't want to. Sunny becomes sad and Luigi feels guilty and jumps in. Sunny thanks the brothers and say that if they need anything, they should come back to this secret room they're in. Mario and Luigi leave the capital building and see a stone getting attacked by goombas. The stone seems to have eyes and can talk, so it must be alive. Mario and Luigi decide to help the poor stone and thus a battle begins. The stone gets up and sees the Mario brothers and asks if they know how to battle, a battle tutorial begins and the Mario brothers score victory. The goombas die and the stone looks at Mario and Luigi. The stone thanks them and asks them where they are headed to, Mario says that they're going to look for the Great Sun Stones to destroy the meteor hurdling towards Earth. The stone is surprised and says that she is actually a Great Sun Stone. Mario and Luigi are surprised. The Great Sun Stone introduces herself as "Buddy." Buddy says that the Great Sun Stones are all a family and that they protect the island from evil, though, they were lost when somebody scattered them across the island. Buddy agrees to help Mario and Luigi and so the adventure truly begins! HOWEVER, things don't go as planned. Buddy tells Mario and Luigi to go to Sun-Port, where all the boats dock at, Mario and Luigi go there and Buddy says that there is a person who knows a lot on the Great Sun Stones. Mario and Luigi make it to Sun-Port and see a blimp about to crash down at the docks. The blimp crashes and Mario and Luigi go to investigate it. Once they get there, however, Bowser and his minions are sitting there right by their crashed blimp. Bowser sees Mario and Luigi and gets angry. Bowser challenges Mario and Luigi to a battle and a battle begins. Mario and Luigi defeat Bowser and Bowser tells his children and minions to run away so they don't face the same faith as him. Mario and Luigi slap Bowser with their hammers and Bowser gets launched away from the scene. Buddy tells Mario and Luigi that the guy who knows a lot about the Great Sun Stones is nearby and he lives in a house with a blue sticker on the door. Mario and Luigi enter the house and find a toad who seems to be studying. The toad is wearing glasses and a trench coat with a poka-a-dot bowtie. Buddy is happy to see the toad since they were great friends back in the day. The toad is also very happy. Buddy tells the toad that his friends, Mario and Luigi, are looking for the Great Sun Stones to stop the meteor heading towards Earth. The toad pulls out a map and hands it to Mario. The toad tells them that the map will guide them to the Great Sun Stones, and that whenever they find a Great Sun Stone, the next location will appear on the map. Mario and Luigi nod and they leave to continue their adventure! Bowser's Story After Bowser was launched by Mario and Luigi, Bowser appears to be on "Tyrannosaurus Mountain" which is where an ancient civilization used to live. The mountain is now taken over by the Rex species which were first seen in Super Mario World. Bowser is on the very top, passed out, but wakes up quickly. Bowser is surrounded by a circle of stone pillars and in the middle of the circle is a Great Sun Stone. Bowser is confused on where he is and sees the Great Sun Stone, Bowser thinks it's very valuable so he pulls it out, but when he does that, weird stuff starts happening. The stone pillars start shaking and some start disappearing, suddenly, a dark purple spirit with dark glowing eyes appears. Bowser is surprised and looks at the spirit confused. The spirit introduces itself as Morto, the creator of Mortomia. Morto says that he's been trapped for ages and that he needs to escape for an unknown reason. Bowser laughs and says he won't do anything unless Morto gives him something in return. Morto says that he'll gives Bowser ultimate power. Bowser gets interested and tells Morto to continue. Morto continues to say that if he gives Bowser ultimate power, he can use his body freely. Bowser agrees and Morto hops into Bowser's body. Bowser is happy and can't wait to destroy Mario and Luigi. Leveling Up Just like the other Mario and Luigi games, leveling up makes a return! You can level up your HP, BP, DEF (Defense), POW, (Power), Stache, Speed, and you can now level up "Repellent," but what is this? Well, it reduces your chances to any side effects any enemies offer. Like poison or "trip" for example! Supporting Characters * Princess Peach * Toadsworth * Egadd * Toaddette * Captain Toad * Buddy * Mit Smith * Kyle Koopa * Charlotte * Benny Boo * Team Yoshi Eggs * Doodle Smoodle * Raquel * Racket * Yoshi Twins * Short Stuff * Mellow Wellow * Professor Todd Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Sequels Category:Role-Playing Games